Re: Zero Family not by blood but interest
by Tales from Puck
Summary: With claws and fangs; Bones and deep grains Family not by blood but interest in a series of short stories about how two sisters met and come to bond with each other.
1. Outdated

*SPOIL ALERT* SPOIL ALERT*

IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ ANY SPOILERS

DO NOT PROCEED

* * *

Proceed with caution

* * *

Life in Gustavo.

It's cold during the winter and... The following season is not much better. Generally speaking Gustavo only had two seasons: Winter and fall. The climate is rather grey; Clouds would block out the sky, and for the most part-killing off most crops. Evergreens are the only flora that prospered in these lands. Everything else would die and wither away if not attended to.

Naturally the wealthy went well fed. Gustavo has an abundance of underground resources ranging from Gems to crystals. However, they pay no heed to the common folks.

Those who're capable enough work in the mines. The job is more like a death sentence because the risks generally out-weighs the rewards. but people are desperate.

Some are incapable of providing for their own. Children were abandoned. went without homes and deprived of food. And eventually they, too, would succumb to the cold. So, it's not uncommon for infants and children to be abandoned.

One father had enough courtesy to leave a newly born girl near the doorsteps of an in-expecting woman.

"I can't let'r go" the man said solemnly, barely audible. He fought against the strong snow storm, using trees to support himself as he pushed into town. Forcing hand and feet he reached a rather big house. No, not a large building. just an average household made of cobblestone and wood. A window located at the top of the house had been cracked open as if the storm formed a mourning-star, deciding that this one window's fate was to be shattered. bellow, the showed no signs of giving in to the harsh climate. candles flickered behind the square panel windows and white smoke poured through the thin chimney that rested on the side reaching to the roof. A black flag swayed on the porch.

What pitfull excuse does this sorry man have? Surely, he is cold. Is he a monster? No. He's a victim.

She'll be in more capable hands the man thought to himself. "A-aana's gone. I can't keep you safe. Not now. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" for leaving you here before you can even recognize my face is is what he was going to say. Tears swelled in the man's eye. The other... wrapped with some cloth drenched with blood. His left shoulder showed signs of profuse bleeding. What hell has this man escape from? Whatever it was it was catching up to him. Time was running out and he needed to hurry. the distance between the door and himself was equivalent to 5-meters. However, time would not permit him to get any closer. two people were inside. From the looks of it a woman and her fiancé. He just need to get their attention.

The broken man dug into the snow and grabbed a fist sized rock and took aim towards the door. "Live strong-"

Chapter 1.

Family not by blood.

"My, my, my. It sure was a surprise for me to meet you here. I surely wished you could've entertain me even just a little bit longer. Sadly, you seem a bit strung out." A sumptuous woman stood over the body of a what... use... to be a man? His face could no longer be recognized. The guts of this thing lays out, snaking from the belly to the arms of the chair, and faking back and forth. It was the work of Elsa Granhiert- The Bowel hunter. She laughed, exhaling glee and ecstasy from her mouth. her eyes glued to her unfortunate victim. It's not the Bowel hunters job to know why her employer wants someone dead. It could be for any reason. Her reputation as a murderer is not fraudulent. She most surely finds pleasure in making her victims suffer slowly in her web of death. She is the 'human' equivalent of a black widow. Nothing has ever escaped her. If you were to employ her it's best to pay generously so she doesn't feel the urge to pay you a visit on her own accord. It would take a fire worthy of bringing a mansion to its knees to stop her. And yet, as powerful and cunning as she is what comes next would put this monster in a bind.

A loud bang hit the back door followed by a heavy thump.

"Hmm? Have you invited any guests over for tonight? How sweet" She said flirtatiously to her own 'masterpiece'. She licked her lusty red lips, turning her back to the mess behind her. "May i allow our guests in? I'm sure they'll be of no trouble. Just wait here and relax, okay?" she said with a calm yet playful voice.

At first, for a moment she sensed fear and self-hatred. But it was no longer there. She no longer smells fear, hatred, or anything of that matter. What she does smell is...

Looking out from the open door, Elsa Granhiert's eyes open with surprise. What she sees is-

Blood. Blood and a giant beast, a witch beast to be exact. A large, grotesque monster glaring eyes at her, the Bowel hunter. Monster met monster. Elsa remained calm for a moment. But just seconds later her lips contorted into a smile of erotic proportion. "Hmhmhmh. I never opened a witch beast's belly before." How often does something like this happen? it's not like witch beasts are unheard of around here. Hell, her presence alone is enough to prove that monster lurked about, but, why? This was completely unexpected. Was she too distracted with her kill to know what was going on around her? Unlikely. Elsa may not look the part, but she is very meticulous. Nothing can enter her web of death without her knowing. Her ties were too strong. But that doesn't matter now. Something much more interesting has arrived. This hound-ish beast almost rivals the size of the the house she was just in. If it was to stand it could reach the highest point of the roof with ease.

What you're witnessing is a giant hell-hound stepping into the deadliest black-widow's domain. The fight had ended before it even began.

.

.

Elsa bared her Kukris, crouching so low to the ground that her belly and breasts would leave an imprint in the snow. Unfortunately, only to be filled in mere moments after her departure. The two monsters not once left the other's gaze. The tension was tighter than the Elsa's attire. (enough said.) But, something was off Elsa thought.

Why is that basket under this thing? She knew something was alive inside. She can smell it. Hear it.

An infant's voice cried from the basket.

She then realized what was happening. "Oh my, might you really be that interested with this child?" It's a wonder this thing hasn't eaten that infant yet. Maybe it was the thing's instincts at work.

But, Elsa Granhiert's suspicion were not too far off. She took notice of the missing horn atop the beast's head. It may not be following orders but from what appears to be happening is that this witch beast is protecting that child. Only to stop half way due to the woman's presence.

"After I'm finished cherishing the warmth of your innards I must see just how interesting your master really is."

The battle maniac lunges with a speed that blurs her very image. If one was foolish enough to blink they would not have been able to see what slit them.

The beast reacted to Elsa's attack with its own strengths. Lacking in speed the beast literally charges forward with the force of wrecking ball- destroying the sturdy building in front of it.

"Oh my. You are quite strong. If I got hit by that I wonder if I could ever recover."

"Roo-arrrrr" It bellowed a soul rattling roar.

The beast stomped the ground with its hind legs and a surge of mana began circuiting through the air. The snow gave way as the ground under sunk into a deep depression. No. It's more like a cave gave way creating a massive canyon.

But Elsa managed to leap toward a nearby tree. If it wasn't for that woman's In-human acrobatics she would've fell to the depths of the world and likely never to return.

With that beast's over-whelming strength that manipulates mana which is capable of bringing 'bout this destruction. But nothing is fazing this lunatic! If you were to watch from afar it would only appear that the beast is fighting against a phantom. This woman is only taunting the beast.

This maniac is testing the opponents hide; Slashing at every possible angle. Her heavy blades gouging the monsters flesh. However, it's profuse muscles were just too thick. The beast may not even notice.

Each strike was overwhelming- Pulverizing the ground and spewing massive amounts of snow and frost-bitten dirt- making it impossible to see.

This beast is full of openings. And it just keeps going! Wonderful. Amazing. You're so precious. I can't wait to see you're insides.

Atop an Evergreen which stood, towering over the witch beast, the Bowel hunter watched the beast as it tried looking for her. She then decided Now is the time stepped off landing in front of the beast. 10-meters separated the two monsters.

Elsa Granhiert, the Bowel hunter took her stance confronting the massive beast. With red fury in its eyes it charged to turn the much smaller woman into mincemeat.

"you were so much fun." the Elsa said with a tone of confidence. "Please, show me what your insides look like."

She lunged forward aiming directly underneath the beast. Her goal was the soft tissue- the bowels. She twisted and coiled, turning her body with inhuman speed, lacerating the belly of the beast with a lateral slice. In real time the woman was coated with it's blood. The snow was crimson red with entrails snaking behind the it.

For the first Witch beast she killed you would think she would be basking it all in. But she didn't like it. No, she enjoyed the fight but... The beast's insides smelt rotten. Awful. Even the sight of it made her sick. Elsa Granhiert actually regretted killing something for once.

Stooping over to a tree she bent forward to let out a massive amount of stomach fluid. What's happening to me? She fell into a daze.

Hours later, Elsa woke up in a cabin out in the woods. Her killer body is covered with blood which has already coagulated, making her a ghastly sight to look at. She smelt putrid.

As she rose from the floor She couldn't help but notice something unbelievable. What caught her attention was Yet again the basket cradling the infant. And, yet another witch beast protecting it.

It had a body of a horse, the head of a lion, a long snake like tail with jet-black fur. It too was missing a horn.

This beast was known as Guiltylowe. A beast with the reputation as King of the Forrest.

* * *

And, around Its neck it had a metal tag that read:

Sea biscuit.

If found, please return to owner.

* * *

.

.

She's no longer surprised because she understood something. That child has something special.

She walked calmly to the basket protected by the King. The beast Known as Seabiscuit was resting, snaking the basket like it was its own child.

The dangerous woman climbs over the beast and peered at the infant.

A letter was in the basket. It simply scripted: Meili Portroute.

"Huhuhu. I should've guessed." She said placing her hands over her mouth, hiding her smile as she hovered over the infant. You're a strange little girl" she let out a nice melancholic laugh. The little girl's name is Meili Portroute.

"Meili." She rolled the little girl's name in her mouth. "I like it."

Meili had Olive green eyes and short light-brown hair. She then reaches her hand to the blood drenched murderer and giggled with a sweet smile.

"You look so precious. I want bring you back home with me."

Their fingers interlock.

"I wish to show you to Mother. huhuhu."

* * *

And that concludes This arc.

How do Y'all like my first work?

I've noticed a lot of fanfiction usually takes the cannon routes, so I decided to do something different.

I predict that Elsa's past deeds will make a rather large impact in the actual series. And so, yeah, I'm writing this, so I can say 'yeah. I knew it'. However, Nothing I wrote has any real foundation. It's all just Gues-timations on my end.

Plus, it's refreshing to see the world through the villain's perspective. And I enjoy clawing through Elsa's brain.

When I thought was this story i originally planned to write Elsa's origins. (Hints why I made Meili's real Mom named Aana. a GAG from Frozen.) But that can wait for later. Oh, you better believe that I'm going to make Elsa a compelling background story. after I'm done reading arc 5 I'll have more to write. But I do intend to add my own touch, too.

I'm still getting use to publishing things on this sight so bear with me.

So, you may be wondering why i chose Sea Biscuit for the name of Guiltylowe. Well, I can't really remember every detail in the series, so I just improvise when I'm in a rut. Don't fault me on that. Plus, I don't really know much about Gusteko. so, I wanted to make it appear like Crestshade from Skyrim.

I may not have filled in all the holes but maybe the series will do that for me. I have a few theories of how Daphne creates witch beasts. But that's not what this story is about.

I know the name in the actual series is Gusteko but i chose to use Gustavo because it sounds better in my head. Appa/apple you get the difference.

All credit goes the the original series.

This is only a fanfiction. peace!


	2. Chapter 1 A new beginning

A new tale to tell.

 **You were warned- TFP.**

* * *

Family not by Blood but interest. A new beginning.

Naturally the wealthy went well fed. They preyed upon the poor and weak. Paying no head to the life of a commoner the pigs simply cut their losses. Their insatiable appetites drove them to be the beasts they are today.

The gods blessed this land with an abundance of evergreen trees and rich mineral deposits. Here in this ever-green frozen waste land rare crystals were Gustavo's main source of revenue. Richer mines were located further north. The reason for this is unknown. Others suggest that it's caused by the phenomena that occurred in the Elior forest. Many speculate that it's due to the great water fall. But these caves are rooted deeper into the country's origins than you might think. It's the foundation that supports this rotten land owned by our mad king. "Honestly, I'm not sure if he's a king or a puppet."

The land was split between two seasons per year. Winter and Autumn. In the fall the snow would disappear briefly and rain continuously- revealing the lands' horror and undo any major project. Rain marks change but nothing ever changes here. It only reminds the inhabitants of the inevitable.

Most of the population consists of the lower ranking classes. Life is tough in Gustavo and to make it out alive you need to be tougher. You need to _live strong_ to survive. For many, leaving this place is a dead dream. "It's like we're frozen in place." Those who're capable enough work in the mines. A dangerous task just to provide ins meat. Criminals and slaves alike were sent to the deeper end of each cave as slave labor. There, the paths would be narrow and dark providing extremely deadly obstacles. "Don't fall. You'll never be heard from again I tell ya". It's a death sentence. But these are desperate times.

"This is happening. This is reality, I'm sorry." For the unfortunates, those who are incapable of providing for their families. Children abandoned by their parents and went without homes. Eventually they too would succumb to the cold. More so, it's not uncommon to see the remains of infants and children frozen in the woods. "What is there to apologize for? You either eat or be eaten. Pray that I won't come back."

Despite all this one father held desperately on to his newly born child. Layers upon layers protected his baby from the cold. Cradling the infant between his arms the snow blizzard muffled its cries. The sound of a pack of wolves could be heard from the distance. The man begins talking to no one in particular. "I can't let'r go." His voice barely audible. His legs fought against the knee-deep snow, using trees to support himself as he pushed and plowed his way looking for any signs of friendly inhabitants. Looking for a friend the man thought _She'll be in more capable hands_ if she was with anybody else. This man looked torn beyond hope of recovery. He speaks, "Hannah's gone. I can't keep you safe. Not now. Not anymore. I'm so sorry. So sorry." His throat tensed as he cried in sorrow. His tears were frozen, leaving a blue-ish black line streaming from his eye down his cheeks. Just what kind of hell did this grown man go through? His face was beaten beyond recognition. Bruised and disfigured. He cried from one eye because his other was covered in a dirty rag tied around his cranial. the other one. The visible one was blood shot red- The kind a monster might have. But he acted as a genial beast with no aim. Barely able to see. His left shoulder was wrapped in a blood-soaked cloth which also acted as a sling for his right arm. His fingers attached to his immobile arm were black from frostbite. He heard a pack of beasts rushing to his location and he increased his pace. Using the momentum, he created from swinging and dodging the trees his fight looked almost over. No signs of life whatsoever in sight. The terrain made it hard to see. The winds made it difficult to breath. The pain caused by the bitter cold stabbed his lungs with every breath. Behind him, a trail of deep snow he plowed through quickly began to fill in. If he were to fall here and now the two would forever be lost to the land. No one would risk searching. No one would even care. Preparing to scream… this man(?) opened his mouth revealing a whole role of broken teeth. But he's not about to give in!

"I made a promise. And I'm not about to break it!" he yelled.

Screaming this at the top of his lungs he plowed through the thick ever-green trees and freed himself from the woods. The storm stopped briefly, allowing him to see beyond what he could earlier. He breathed in and exhaled with relief. His journey comes to an end. In the clearance there exists a large, well made, sturdy looking house comprised of a stone foundation and a small porch which provided access to the building. With two floors, several windows with wooden flaps and a chimney. A black flag mounted to the roof whipped in the wind. Looking towards the structure I noticed smoke rising from the flue. It's a sign. It's too careless to leave a fire going unattended in places like this. Someone must be inside. Unfortunately, I don't have the luxury of time to say hello to the owners. The wolves are coming. And they are _Hungry._ Whatever they were after they were closing in fast.

What pitiful excuse does this man have? If you were in your right mind, why would give up something you'd consider your own pride and joy? Especially to a stranger! This monster of a man must be cold. You're no more a monster than man. "That's what I am then so be it." He said giving his child one last kiss goodbye. She'll be in better hands, he hoped.

He carefully placed his whole world on that soft snow and then dug deep into the earth. you must hurry! The distance between him and the building was roughly 8-meters. As time would not permit him to get any closer he needed to act faster. He rose from the snow and took aim. Baring in hand a palm sized rock he threw it with great velocity to the front door. "Live strong- "

* * *

Family not by blood

"My, my, my. It sure was a surprise for me to meet you here. I surely wished you could've entertained me even just for a little bit longer. Sadly, you seem a bit strung out." A sumptuous woman stood over the body of a what... use... to be a man? His face could no longer be recognized. The guts of this thing lays out, snaking from the belly to the arms of the chair, and faking back and forth. It was the work of Elsa Granhiert- The Bowel hunter. She laughed, exhaling glee and ecstasy, from her mouth, pure concentrate arousal escapes in the form of condensation. her eyes glued to her unfortunate victim. It's not the Bowel hunters' job to know why her employer wants someone dead. It could be for any reason, really. Her reputation as a murderer is not fraudulent. She most surely finds pleasure in making her victims suffer slowly in her web of death. She is the 'human' equivalent of a black widow. Nothing has ever escaped her. If you were to employ her it's best to pay generously so she doesn't feel the urge to pay you a visit on her own accord. It would take a fire worthy of bringing a mansion to its knees to stop her. And yet, as powerful and cunning as she is what comes next would put this monster in a bind.

A loud bang hit the back door followed by a heavy thump.

"Hmm? Have you invited any guests over for tonight? How sweet" She said flirtatiously to her own 'masterpiece'. She licked her lusty red lips, turning her back to the mess behind her. "May i allow our guests in? I'm sure they'll be of no trouble. Just wait here and relax, okay?" she said with a calm yet playful voice.

At first, for a moment she sensed fear and self-hatred. But it was no longer there. She no longer smells fear, hatred, or anything of that matter. What she does smell is...

Looking out from the open door, Elsa Granhiert's eyes open with surprise. What she sees is-

Blood. Blood and a giant beast, a witch beast to be exact. A large, grotesque monster glaring eyes at her, the Bowel hunter. Monster met monster. Elsa remained calm for a moment. But just seconds later her lips contorted into a smile of erotic proportion. "Hmhmhmh. I never opened a witch beast's belly before." How often does something like this happen? it's not like witch beasts are unheard of around here. Hell, her presence alone is enough to prove that monster lurked about, but, why? This was completely unexpected. Was she too distracted with her kill to know what was going on around her? Unlikely. Elsa may not look the part, but she is very meticulous. Nothing can enter her web of death without her knowing. Her ties were too strong. But that doesn't matter now. Something much more interesting has arrived. This hound-ish beast almost rivals the size of the the house she was just in. If it was to stand it could reach the highest point of the roof with ease.

What you're witnessing is a giant hell-hound stepping into the deadliest black-widow's domain.

* * *

The fight had ended before it even began.

Elsa bared her Kukris, crouching so low to the ground that her belly and breasts would leave an imprint in the snow. Unfortunately, only to be filled in mere moments after her departure. The two monsters not once left the other's gaze. The tension was tighter than the Elsa's attire. (enough said.) But, something was off Elsa thought. _Why is that basket under that thing?_ She knew something was alive inside. She can smell it. Hear it.

An infant's voice cried.

She then realized what was happening. "Oh my, might you really be that interested with this child?" It's a wonder this thing hasn't eaten that infant yet. Maybe it was the thing's instincts at work.

But, Elsa Granhiert's suspicion were not too far off. She took notice of the missing horn atop the beast's head. It may not be following orders but from what appears to be happening is that this witch beast is protecting that child. Only to stop half way due to the woman's presence.

"After I'm finished cherishing the warmth of your innards I must see just how interesting your master really is."

The battle maniac lunges with a speed that blurs her very image. If one was foolish enough to blink they would not have been able to see what slit them. The beast reacted to Elsa's attack with its own strengths. Lacking in speed the beast literally charges forward with the force of wrecking ball- destroying the sturdy building in front of it.

"Oh my. You are quite strong. If I got hit by that I wonder if I could ever recover."

 **"Roo-arrrrr"** It bellowed a soul shattering battle cry.

The beast stomped the ground with its hind legs and a surge of mana began circuiting through the air. The snow gave way as the ground under sunk into a deep depression. No. It's more like a cave gave way creating a massive canyon. But Elsa managed to leap toward a nearby tree. If it wasn't for that woman's In-human acrobatics she would've fell to the depths of the world and likely never to return.

With that beast's over-whelming strength that manipulates mana which is capable of bringing 'bout this destruction. But nothing is fazing this lunatic! If you were to watch from afar it would only appear that the beast is fighting against a phantom. This woman is only taunting the beast.

This maniac is testing her opponent's hide; Slashing at every possible angle. Her heavy blades gouging the monster's flesh. However, its profuse muscles were just too thick. The beast may not even notice.

Each strike was overwhelming- Pulverizing the ground and spewing massive amounts of snow and frost-bitten dirt- making it impossible to see. The beast was full of openings. And "it just keeps going! Wonderful! Amazing! You're so precious. I can't wait to see your insides."

Atop an Evergreen which stood, towering over the witch beast, the Bowel hunter watched the beast as it tried looking for her. She then decided Now is the time stepped off landing in front of the beast. 10-meters separated the two monsters.

Elsa Granhiert, the Bowel hunter took her stance confronting the massive beast. With red fury in its eyes it charged her head-on with all the force it could possibly muster to turn this widow into mincemeat. And she had some last words for the beast. "you were so much fun" Elsa said with a weird tone. "Please, show me what your made of." She didn't say it in a sexual or flirtatious way. Nor did she spit fowl slander. No, she meant something completely different by it.

She lunged forward aiming directly underneath the beast. Her goal was the soft tissue- the bowels. She twisted and coiled, turning her body with inhuman speed, lacerating the belly of the beast with a lateral slice. In real time the woman was coated with its blood. The snow was crimson red with entrails snaking behind the it. For the first Witch beast she killed you would think she would be basking it all in. But she didn't like it. No, she enjoyed the fight but... The beast's insides smelt rotten. Awful. Even the sight of it made her sick. Elsa Granhiert had regretted killing something for once.

Stooping over to a tree she bent forward to let out a massive amount of bile. "What's happening to me?" She fell into a daze.

Hours later, the night rolled in and the clouds above made way for the moon to shine down. Elsa woke up in what remains a cabin in the woods. Her killer body is covered with blood which has already coagulated, making her a ghastly sight to look at. Her movements were limited because she was almost completely covered in Deep frost bite. The very kind you would see dead people encased in.

But Elsa was not permitted to die. Mama would not allow it. As she waited the night went on. She's only capable of thinking right now. "Either _Mama would find me or i'll wait to thaw. It makes no difference."_ She waited and waited with anticipation, ready to tell Mama about her new story. "I'm certain she'll want to hear about this."

* * *

 **This is just a teaser. I'm going to write more before submitting the rest of this chapter. Everything here was pretty much stated in the original work. So, i didn't show you any spoilers. TFP.**

Some words:

What's going on, y'all. I have an idea. It's like the side series called "The Natsuki influence." I've decided to continue a long-lost story. My first story to be exact. I'm going to rewrite "Family not by blood but interest."

The issue with the original was the way I introduced meili. As of now, I've realized that I was on to something.

Elsa's back-story may just be more important than I imagined. And now that the identity of Mama is confirmed it'll make it that much easier to adapt.

Originally, I imagined "Mama" to be somewhat of an old looking man-ish, yet flirtatious woman.

Well, I'm throwing that idea out.

At the time thinking of who or what mama was stumped me to the point where I just refused to continue.

I wasn't looking at the bigger picture.

Hope yall are looking forward to a new update soon!


	3. Rumor has it

Rumor has it.

* * *

Bars and taverns. Bath houses and Casinos. For money and wealth. Keep to yourself.

For travelers and the such, even gangs make their passes through here occasionally. Burgos, the place strives the most at night, leaving a mess to be clean during the day. You might even expect heavy crime in the area, like theft, burglary robbery and even Murder.

But no. Not here. You see, in this town infested with passing gangs and casinos, finding criminal activity is very rare. Almost unheard of. You see, the mayor of this loud prosperous town of night goers is a very clever man that no one without real standing would wish to challenge.

* * *

Tales from the bar.

Late one night, in an unmarked area inside the town of Burgos there's a brick Road lit by torches leading to a sturdy "hole in the wall" bar. The stars are out and dark clouds about. Over here it's rather quiet. Nice and distant enough from the commotion around the block. The sound of laughter and merry making still filled the air making even this quieter place somewhat lively.

Rumor has it there's a killer somewhere in Karagi.

"So what?" slamming his drink on the counter, this man, with a reseeding hair line and clothes fit for long term traveling. "Every country has their own lunatics. You should hear what I heard about what happened over in Gusteko. I was passing through when the snow just had started to lift and, I swear for every twenty minutes I came across a security checkpoint. Would you believe that? Apparently, someone killed a very prestige noble."

"Oho? Probably slave driver that owned a mine or two. The fat bastard probably had it coming, then."

"But that's not it." The man turned his head, now looking towards the one sitting next to him. "The guards refused to explain any details, but I heard from a residence that, the manner he was murdered in was… grotesque. Coincidentally, even his home was destroyed. How? I don't know."

"Come to think of it, I've heard a rumor myself. You know, down near the Vollachian empire I heard of an increase of Demon beast attacks. It's funny, even. To Imagine that those wolf lovers would need to deal with another epidemic. Just as soon as they clear up their routes, I'll be making a pass through there."

The commotion from outside and across the street continued. The man had just finished what he had said and a cool breeze shot it's way into the bar followed by the sound of a door opening and closing. The two having the conversation looked back and were in complete shock with what their very eyes were seeing.

* * *

 **And would ya look at that! I'm back to writing this again.**

 **P.S. I found the cure for my writer's block. Now, i'll be showcasing a series of short stories. May my creative work sate all of your sadistic minds.**


End file.
